User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Doing good :D Oh I'm fine, I'm doing a new project, I'm thinking of changing my username again to Rosemary Rave (it's jus that I'm bored with Katrina Cahill nowadays), and just living the life. ~ I am part of the Potter Generation, Quest of the 7, Hunt for the Hostages, and the Games 11:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me with something, I started my charchter but I cant add my photo to the charchter box. I've uploaded the avater thing and everything I just dont know how to add it. Could you help me?Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 18:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your Turn for Days of Boom. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry I couldn't I get on Chatango, kindle wouldn't let me. Anyway, I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 02:56,7/13/2012 I guess I'd be fine wuith it...sorry if I don't do a lot of chapters. Hows the Tprchs? and feel free to use any of my characters from Fresh Roses....However, I will be trying to revise QvH so I can continue...Μιχαήλ the Clancat 13:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, lol, however the reason why I didn't put you is because I thought you didn't thino ''I was your friend. :S I'll add you, lol. And it'll be done today I promise! DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 14:47,7/13/2012 I was thinking about how Sally was going to take Dan's spot for Team Alpha, when I realized Sally is a legacy of Poseidon. Don't ya think that'd be a little too much with Eleanor being the daughter of Poseidon? Ya know, kind of like you said with two son of Zeus. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 20:32,7/13/2012 Thanks Thanks for the help for my charcter, I hope I didn't bug you too much with my questions Katrina-Dreamer (talk) 19:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You're on the chat and you won't say one word... so speak, you fat ugly butt. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:51,7/15/2012 Hey, can I join the Olympian League: 3000 using Micheal Ronaldson? --The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 13:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Get on the chat -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 01:16,7/17/2012 Hey Ex, I'm working on chapter 17 and I need two names of Burning Sun members, one girl and one boy. I saw the page for Burning Sun but I don't know anything about any of them. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Days of Boom: Chapter 17 your turn. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, get on TOL chatango. :))) DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! I finally get on chat and no one is there, except this one dude but I have no idea who they are. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! We're at War! Hi, I'm Fedora. Listen, I've got a project underway: A wide-scale collab involving a Camp Half-Blood Civil War. If you're interested, check out my blog post and let me know. Thanks! Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Get on the wiki chat. DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 23:50,7/20/2012 Ohh. Thanks! :) Swagmancer (talk) 00:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, just giving you a heads up that on monday I'm gonna be gone for the week. I might be able to get on once to do some work but other than that I'll only be able to read the stories. I'll be back on July 30th. See ya then. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) In response to your comment on my request for 'crat: I also have a form for Rollback. However, I will probably delete my 'crat form if it is a bigger job. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 20:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THIS. OMG, MY HUSBAND S THE 3 I MET, NIALL HARRY AND LIAM, THEY'RE GETTING PRANKED BY LOUIS AND ZAYN. OH MY DEAR GOD. OMG OMG OMG OMG. -- DJ Malik Swag Mastah from Doncastah! 16:50,7/22/2012 Watch Closely Just to give you a heads up, the Camp Half-Blood wiki got hit with another mass vandalism attack. I don't think the same will happen here (it normally doesn't), but just keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex? I know your super-busy and shtuff but I was hoping you could help me get more people vote for the Wiki Awards... three people have nominated and two of three have nominated one each...I really think we could use help. So can you help me spread the word? I definetly think we need it in Community Messages/My Home and the Main Page, but can you think of other ways? Help always appreciated- Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 14:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex! can I join The Greek Songs Collection? Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you might want to change the main page back to sysop. =) Kevin Jimmy 16:21,7/24/2012 It's 12:05 where I am, so… '''CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE BEEN ON THE WIKI FOR ONE YEAR! HAPPY WIKI BIRFDAY!' -- Kevin Jimmy 04:07,7/25/2012 Hey I was looking at the Wiki Awards Nomination Desk, when for a second I thought I saw my name and I saw you nominated me for Best User, Kindest User, and Most Upbeat User. I wanna say thanks. It weally made my day. :3 Also, I changed Chapter 19 of Days of Boom a bit. It's near the ending. Kevin Jimmy 16:52,7/27/2012 Hey Ex, do you have any ideas for The Godslingers West first story? i'll take any ideas, JJ is never on so i'll take on temporary command of the Godslingers. Luke 12346 Where'd y Ou get that avatar? Never forget me 13:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have a question/offer I have a writing wiki (http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki) and I was wondering if this wiki and my wiki could affilate? 18:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way, whoever won the Monthly Fan Fic Quiz? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ex. Go to ze special chat ;) Meesa is waiting xD ( Deshi Basara 14:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC)) Ex. Chat. Now. xD Deshi Basara 21:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I know you said you won't come on chat anymore, but you're the only admin that is on and we need your help with something. A new user claims that they cannot log onto chat and is new to the site. SayuriDarling 01:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so all this talk of DC comics gave me thsi cool idea for a collaboration called Heroes. Its abou a reality where a mysterious reality overcomes the universe, forcing the olympians to bond with the children of Earth's mightiest heroes. They are then sent to the PJO universe, where they are trained without knowledge of their true heritage. Do you think you have time to join? And whart do you think? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom: Days of Boom: Chapter 21 [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Please go on chat. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 00:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I just had an idea! There could be a sixth child of the league who was born flawed so was cast into Tartarus by the gods! Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 15:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 16:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex. Just to let you know I joined Heroes. And I think Josh did, too? Not sure about him, though... Deshi Basara Rise Up 21:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I just had an idea for the villain and we idn't have one. Blade said you wanted me to tell him, and Josh overheard... Sorry. I'll try to be better. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 22:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, may I join Heroes? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 07:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it's okay...w hat did you think of my villain idea? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 12:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, someone is wondering if homosexuallity is alowed in stories? The Creator 19:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ...Hello? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 20:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will Join the collab. [[User:Ersason219|'WHAT THE HALLE BERRY IS THIS?]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'''I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BALD HEADED!]] 21:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I guess just forget the character. It takes me forever to make a character, and I don't want to keep you guys from starting your collab. Hm... I just realized that this is the first collab of yours that I'm not in... Oh well... It was my decision... Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 01:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ex where did you find that picture of Thalia? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 14:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex. I was wondering if you could make one of those episode charts for The Owl: Series 1-3. Because I have no idea how to do it. xD Get back to me on this if you can, and I'll tell you how many slots I need. Deshi Basara Rise Up 15:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's okay you did it w /o asking... You need to respect our equal authority. However, what's done. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 02:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I also don't understand what's happening, and want to ask you to please stop overshadowing Orca. Their costars and coleaders, and you have ignored him. The next chapter will be about Orca, but it'd be better if you could try not to focus so much on Jacob in the rest of your chapters. Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 02:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know...I guess I've been kind of feeling like yiu have made Jacob OP...I had thought he was a son of teh most popular supehro so Orca should go first... Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) Did chapter two. Hope you enjoy. I will be on chatango later today. :D Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 14:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if I could help with the Insider? Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 11:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chapter 22 is up. =) --HC (talk| ) 22:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, can you meet me on TOL chatango? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You demoting yourself reminded me that your chapter is still up for Days of Doom. Also, considering the bomb is in the area of Disney I am currently in (The Magic Kingdom), I'll most likely switch chapters with Joe so I'm last in this cycle. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, just wondering when you were gonna post your chapter for DoB. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) EXTREME!!!! I had an idea that connects everything together, the bombs, the guy in black, Diane and Silver, Burning Sun in generally, and why people keep calling them Bunnies Sun! Send me a message so I can tell you on chat! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh... about that. Chapter fifteen is still a WIP, Ex. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 00:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) User, you have been invited to participate in The Greatest Heroes of All collab. If you wish to join, say as much on this blog. Will you join, and play a part in saving this wiki? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 20:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ex, are you going to post your chapter or do you want me to trade places with you? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, Do you mind if I make a small change to Chapter 23. I need Dan to stay in Animal Kingdom or else I have to rethink my chapter. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 15:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, not sure if your going to need them or not but I gave Hermione and Dark links to pages that have information on the villains they're supposed to fight. I your case I found two: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Shenzi,_Banzai_and_Ed and http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Scar. Hope they help. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:38, August 26, 2012 (UTC) So you know all those times I was like "I think I wrote too much" or "I think I did really good on this chapter." Well I think I just blew all those other times out of the water! [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you meet me on TOL chatango? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Be a doll and DO YOUR DAYS OF BOOM CHAPTER. :3 -- HC ~Heart 16:40,9/2/2012 Wuv you too. :3 -- HC ~Heart 16:43,9/2/2012 *Gasp* How dare you not love me e.e By the way, how's college? Or you still haven't started yet? -- HC ~Heart 16:47,9/2/2012 Hello, Master Extreme. Do you mind if Anemone and I help with The Olympian League: Academy? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Dear Ex, either write your chapter for DoB or the site and will blow up in 24 hours. Good Luck XD. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 20:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Be a doll and DO YOUR DAYS OF BOOM CHAPTER (everyone was doing it, I just wanted to be popular). [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat. Possibly for a limited time. So hurry up >_> Feelin' the ASTER? 01:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, im literally like one paragraph away from finishing my chap and I need to know if El should head off to Magic Kingdom at the end, or...? HC ~Heart 21:54,9/7/2012 its your turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 your turn to do a chap for Into the Unknown Luke 12346 So, should we just publish the stuff for the Insider? Or do you wanna review them or something? Wasn't sure..so I didn't want to just publish it and do something wrong xD Also, I advise you make a list of what everyone's doing for the thing. Most people who are on the Insider team have no idea what they're doing :/ so..yeah xD Feelin' the ASTER? 23:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Days of Boom. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 12:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) are you doing the chapter for Into the Unknown soon? Luke 12346 k sorry for bothering you, i just really enjoy writing and i have nothing to do XP Luke 12346 hey, ex. i ''would post my section for the Insider, but i don't even know what i'm supposed to do for it! you haven't even told me what "The Contests" section is supposed to be like. am i supposed to talk about the contests on the wiki or interview the winners or what am i supposed to do? ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) 22:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh no! :O Can I wait a few issues? I've beeen super busy, and had no idea what my section was... Nightwing 11:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) uh hey Ex, i was just wondering when the next chap for Into the Unknown was nearly done? Luke 12346 Hey. I was thinking of possibly making a fanfiction series here, but when I looked over the rules, I was confused with one. Number 6. I get the whole no foul language and stuff, but about the adult themes. Does that mean that I can't make my series dark and violent? ( I mean I won't go into lots of details describing how someone is being killed by a monster or anything ) but yeah. Reply as soon as possible. READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 12:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Ex did you decide to leave early? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, so I'm not sure exactly if you said if you can do the next chapter as there hasn't really been a time when all four of us could get together. We pretty much planned out the rest of the story last month, so if you want, I could type in your chapter and then we can continue with the story, as HC and SoZ are getting a little impatient. If you can write it, I would suggest sending me a message soon. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You may or may not get this in the near future, but I was wondering if I could take over the monthly contests since you're taking a leave of absence. -Amon/Noatak 02:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, on MediaWiki:Common.js Replace the section that says : AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); To: // Ajax auto-refresh var ajaxPages = 'Special:RecentChanges','Special:WikiActivity','Special:Contributions'; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-refresh'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); // END of ajax auto-refresh That will fix the auto-refresh button on the wiki activity and the recent changes pages. The Creator 16:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ads Umm hi I am a member of Avatar Wiki and for their fanons they have an ad system. I think it would be nice if we had one. -- 17:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ex, can you write the next chapter? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ex *claps hands together* where's your DoB chapter?? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 21:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Master Extreme. I have a question. Do you mind if I use one of your characters? as a reference character in one of my stories?? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 21:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Less than a cameo, to be honest. Or more, I'm not 100% sure yet. The story in question takes place in the distant future and I was wondering if one of my characters could be descended from Silena. Is that alright?I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC)